Baywater Marina Warehouse
Baywater Marina Warehouse is a location in Season Five of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s a large storage building where Lumen Pierce brings one of her rapists, Dan Mendell, to kill him. Location Near the docks in Miami, FL Summary * “Everything is Illumenated” While Dexter is preparing to kill Lance Robinson, he gets a panicky phone call from Lumen. He is surprised to learn that she’s still in Miami. Lumen tells him that she just shot one of her attackers and needs his help. Annoyed at being interrupted, Dexter throws an unconscious Lance into the back of his car and drives to a Warehouse 19. He is met outside by Lumen, who says the guy is dead, but she couldn’t cope with so much blood. When they go inside, they only find a pool of blood. Apparently, the man is still alive. Dexter checks how many bullets were fired from Lumen’s gun -- four missed shots, only one hit the victim. Dexter is angry that he has to deal with her situation. As Dexter follows the blood trail, he asks Lumen for details of what happened. She explains how she went in disguise to a bar called Hurricane 26 - the same bar from where she was taken. One of her rapists came in, and she began to flirt with him. When they left to go to another place, she forced him by gunpoint to drive to the warehouse. When he refused to give her the names of the other men and called her a “cunt, she shot him. Dexter is skeptical that she shot one of her rapists since Lumen was blindfolded during her ordeal and had already tried to kill the wrong man. Lumen insists that he was one of them due to how she felt and how he smelled. She admits, though, to not checking his phone or taking his wallet. They squabble as Dexter continues to hunt for the wounded man. He discovers a blood swipe and a bloody hand print on a wall phone (implying the man doesn’t have a cell phone and can’t call for help). Dexter pulls out a can of Luminol and begins to spray the area. While describing to Lumen how it exposes blood, he receives a text message notification of a crime scene at their warehouse. Lumen immediately jumps to the conclusion that Dexter is a police officer, but he assures her that he’s not a cop... just “complicated.” He says they have about fifteen minutes before the homicide team will arrive there. Spraying Luminol and using a flashlight, Dexter follows the trail of blood outside and into the next building. He soon finds the guy hiding under a grate, bloody but still alive. Dexter ties him up and examines his wound, which infuriates Lumen, thinking that Dexter will save his life. The man states that his name is Dan Mendell, he has never met Lumen, and he doesn’t know why she shot him. In return, Lumen vehemently calls him a liar and they begin to argue, with Dan calling her crazy. As Dexter listens to them go at it, he receives a call from Sonya and Harrison. When he returns from talking privately, he finds Lumen stuffing her shoe in Dan’s mouth. Enraged, Dexter forces her into another room, and holds her against a wall, trying to reason with her. Suddenly Dexter orders Lumen to be quiet. They discover Dan on Lumen’s cell phone, talking to someone. They overhear him say, “The last fucking bitch is alive.” Dan notices them listening and threatens Lumen, saying they will find her. Dexter approaches Dan, kneels down, and quickly kills him by snapping his neck. He then tells Lumen to hose down the area while he gets his car. Just then, Debra Morgan and the police arrive at the warehouse, following a report of a possible homicide. At the same time, Lance wakes up and escapes from the car. Dexter sends Lumen away to his house, and begins to chase Lance, who is trailing plastic wrap. Although he is almost caught in the act by Debra and the cops, Dexter manages to catch Lance in the nick of time and kills him. Back inside the building, Dexter arranges the two bodies so that it looks like Lance shot Dan. He pretends to have just arrived on scene when Debra shows up. Vince Masuka interprets the scene in sexual terms (autoerotic mummification) and acts out his version of what happened. Dexter says that the blood matches Vince's theory, which astounds Debra. Later, she finds evidence that Dan was a member of the Barrel Girl Gang. Related Pages * Lumen Pierce * Dan Mendell * Barrel Girl Gang * Lance Robinson * Hurricane 26 Gallery Dexter arrives at warehouse 1.PNG|'Dexter arrives at warehouse''' Dexter angry at Lumen for ruining his night 2.PNG|'Dexter angry at Lumen for ruining his night' Text that police are on way to warehouse 3.PNG|'Text that police are on the way to warehouse' Location of warehouse.PNG|'Location of warehouse' Lumen stuffs shoe in Dan's mouth 5.PNG|'Lumen stuffs her shoe in Dan's mouth' Dexter and Lumen argue 6.PNG|'Dexter and Lumen argue' Dexter orders Lumen to be quiet 7.PNG|'Dexter orders Lumen to be quiet' Dan using Lumen's cell phone 8.PNG|'Dan using Lumen's cell phone' Dan caught using phone 9.PNG|'Dan realizes he has been caught using phone' Dexter snaps Dan's neck 10.PNG|'Dexter snaps Dan's neck' Dan deceased 11.PNG|'Dan deceased' Dexter recaptures Lance Robinson.jpg|'Dexter recaptures Lance' Lance and Dan set up by Dexter 12.PNG|'Lance and Dan set up by Dexter' Masuka examines hose nozzle 13.PNG|'Masuka examines hose nozzle' Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Businesses Category:Crime Scenes Category:Shipping & Storage Facilities Category:Indexter